1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs a moving operation of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a permanent magnet and a coil, and a position-detecting operation of the movable unit, by using a hall element and a permanent magnet.
However, in the position-detecting operation, supplying electrical power to the input terminals of the horizontal hall element (magnetic-field change-detecting element) for detecting a position of the movable unit in the first direction, and supplying electrical power to the input terminals of the vertical hall element (magnetic-field change-detecting element) for detecting a position of the movable unit in the second direction, is respectively performed by each electrical power circuit.
The first direction is perpendicular to an optical axis of a camera lens of the photographing apparatus. The second direction is perpendicular to the optical axis and the first direction.